Not So Innocent
by serafina67
Summary: Cassadee Tinkler loses her reputation as the goody-two shoes twin sister of klutzy Jenny Tinkler when she loses her virginity to Kendall Knight at a wild, out-of-control party. Kendall/OC Read It!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been wanting to write this for so, so long, so I decided to finally do it. This story takes place in Minnesota, pre-BTR.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter One**

"Jenny, I don't wanna go!" her fraternal twin sister, Cassadee Tinkler, cried. Jenny dragged her sister through the hallway of her house. "Please! Why don't you just go by yourself? Wouldn't I just make it worse?"

"In most cases, yes," Jenny admitted, almost tripping over Cassadee's flailing limbs. "But today, I need you. I told everyone how you were transferring to Thornton on Monday, and they wanted you to come." Cassadee rolled her eyes and sighed, causing her long bangs to fly into the air. Jenny waited for her to make her decision, pretty much holding her up by a leg.

"Fine," Cassadee grumbled. "I'll come." Jenny squealed and dropped her sister in the process. Cassadee rubbed her newly sore cranium and scowled. Jenny was forcing her to come to a party thrown by someone named Kendall Knight, one of Thornton High's notoriously popular hockey players. He had three best friends who were also on the hockey team, and they were all constantly together. Jenny was desperate to become part of their little group of buddies, and apparently, this could only be accomplished if Cassadee tagged along.

Jenny told Cassadee to go change into the out fit that was hanging on a hanger in their bathroom. She did as she was told and stepped into the bathroom. It didn't make sense how the girls were the same age of sixteen, somehow, Jenny took the role of the superior when their dad wasn't around (and when he was).

"I'm guessing Rena picked this out," Cassadee said, holding the hanger to her collarbone. Rena was the woman their dad was dating. Cassadee didn't hate her, but she was kind of weird. But she made up for that with her better-than-average fashion sense.

"She did," Jenny said, chewing on a lock of her blond hair absentmindedly. "Maybe I should take her to Kendall's next party." Cassadee emerged wearing cargo pants and a flimsy yellow blouse. Underneath, she was wearing a swimsuit. Yeah, that's right. Kendall had an in-ground pool in his backyard.

"Great, let's go," Jenny said, grabbing Cassadee's arm. They slipped on identical wedge sandals and went out the door. Cassadee suggested they take their bikes, but Jenny said they'd look ridiculous. It would, quote-unquote, "kill their cuteness". Cassadee tugged her Adidas watch as they walked. She hated having to transfer to Thornton, where she had no friends. The sisters used to go to different schools because of their different interests, but Dillert High, Cassadee's old school, was closing this year. Her parents decided to get a head start and transfer her now. She started tomorrow, when the weekend ended. At least it was October so she was still in the first trimester.

"Make sure you don't embarrass me," Jenny said, stumbling over a crack in the sidewalk. Kendall's house was only a few blocks away from their own, but the sidewalks there seemed much more walk-worthy.

"Me? Embarrass you?" Cassadee asked. She chuckled noisily as her sister bent down to retie her straps. "This is Jenny Tinkler, the biggest klutz in the whole universe, talking. As if." They arrived at the gate of the Knight home shortly. It was funny how different their house was from the Tinkler's. While the Knights had an intercom system, they had a broken doorbell.

The intercom crackled and a voice asked for their last names. Jenny gave it, and the golden gate unlocked itself. Jenny pushed it open and confidently sauntered in. Cassadee trudged behind her, stomping down the daisies in the front. A woman with dark hair at the front door smiled gently. She looked nicer than the mother Cassadee had imagined. The only thing that would make her seem more sweet was if she were holding a basket of homemade cookies.

"Hey girls," she said. Everyone is out back. Just circle around." Sure enough, their was a gigantic gaggle of partying teenagers in the back. Cassadee grasped her sister's arm and pulled her down a little. She was suddenly nervous.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered into Jenny's clip on earrings.

"I won't," she snapped, pulling away. "Don't be such a freak, Cass. What is with you?" A small group of girls waved and called for Jenny. They were all wearing tiny bikinis and way too much makeup. Jenny shrieked along with them and started to take off.

"I thought you were staying with me!" Cassadee whined, grabbing her at the last second. Jenny shrugged.

"Tough luck kid," she said. "See ya later." And then Cassadee was alone. She slipped on a pair of sunglasses and took out her MP3 player, trying her best to look busy.

Kendall Knight watched one of his best friends, Carlos Pena, jump into his pool. Logan, another friend, was holding a stopwatch. They were trying to figure out how long he could stay under water. A few seconds later, Carlos came up gasping for air.

"That was like, five seconds," Kendall said. "Can't you stay down there any longer?" Carlos pulled off his helmet and shook out his hair.

"It's not my fault I don't have Aqauman powers," he pouted. "I'd like to see you try."

"Eeyeah…no thanks," Kendall replied. Jenny Tinkler and a bunch of her friends walked over to Logan and him. They looked excited and nervous, as always.

"Hey Kendall," Jenny said. Kendall waved to her awkwardly. Jenny was nice, but the way she was constantly smiling like Cheshire Cat kind of freaked him. Logan acknowledged the girls and raised his can of Mountain Dew to his lips. Carlos hoisted himself out of the pool. He emptied the water from his helmet and strapped it back on.

"Hey Jen," Carlos greeted. "What's up?" He always stood a few feet away from the girl because she was dangerously clumsy. She was so uncoordinated, it was sad. It actually brought him to tears. "Are you ready the pep rally for our game on Tuesday?" Jenny beamed. He remembered!

"Of course," Jenny said, "Being the president of the Student Council, I'm always ready to show some team spirit. It's such a shame I didn't make the cut for the cheerleading team. They _need_ me."

"They sure do," Logan lied. Jenny couldn't do a cartwheel without colliding into someone.

"Where's James?" Ella, a female athlete, asked.

"I think he's flirting with the chicks from the dance team," Logan laughed, "The only group of girls who aren't obsessed with him. He still has no idea I told them that he has herpes." The girls tittered softly.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Kendall said, excusing himself from the awkward conversation. He raced away and knocked down a girl standing by the punch bowl. She hadn't noticed him coming her way.

"Shit," she muttered, rubbing the grass off of her knees. She hoped that Woolite could get the emerald colored stains out.

"I'm so sorry," Kendall apologized. Cassadee peered up at the golden haired god standing in front of her. He had pretty hazel eyes and a dimple in each cheek. His soggy swim trunks hung loosely from his narrow hips, just begging for someone to pull them down. His thick, unkempt eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to figure out who she was. "Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cassadee said. "But I don't think my MP3 player is." Cassadee glared at the broken screen of the device. Kendall pushed his bangs back and put one hand on his hip.

"I might be able to get that fixed," Kendall murmured. "Who are you again?"

"I'm Jenny Tinkler's sister," Cassadee explained quickly. "I'm pretty sure she said I was coming as her plus one"—

"Wait!" Kendall interrupted. "You're the twin? You barely look alike!" Cassadee sighed. Everyone told them this because it was true. Jenny was a curvy blonde with big blue eyes. She got excited or worked up about everything and obsessed over boys constantly. Cassadee was a little shorter, with a thin, petite frame. She sported a dark shoulder length bob with three streaks of blonde zipping through her bangs and her eyes were dark and dull. Cassadee preferred a laid back lifestyle, in which there was no partying.

"We're fraternal twins," Cassadee explained. "As in, we no look alike." Kendall narrowed his eyes, and Cassadee was worried that she'd insulted this guy's intelligence, but then he laughed good-naturedly. Honestly, he seemed pretty nice. Cassadee was quick to judge people.

"Sorry," Kendall said, "Your name is Cassadee, right? I'm Kendall Knight." Cassadee's mouth dropped open and she shook the hand he offered. Jenny was going to kill her when they got home. Like, literally murder.

"Oh!" Cassadee exclaimed. "I, um…you have a really nice pool." Cassadee mentally slapped herself. This was so not helping Jenny's popularity status. Kendall laughed again. It wasn't mean or taunting. It was friendly.

"You don't really know until you try it out," Kendall said. Cassadee tried not to stare at Kendall's abs (Someone brought the six-pack to the barbecue!) but she didn't want to meet his gaze.

"Uh, no," she answered. "_Nothing_ is messing up my hair." She grinned as Kendall chuckled again. "But seriously, the blond dye will wash out."

"So are you excited for Thornton?" Kendall asked. Jenny had obviously given everyone the deets about her sister coming to the high school. Cassadee was surprised Kendall was even still talking to her. He obviously had tons of friends. The party was packed.

"Not really," Cassadee said. "No offense. But it's not like I know anyone that goes to your school. Well, except for Jenny, but between you and me, she's not all that interesting." Kendall smirked and his cute dimples came back for an encore.

"Well, you know me now. And I could introduce you to some cute guys," Kendall suggested, poking her arm teasingly. "I bet they'd love you."

"I'm not really interested in men right now," Cassadee said, looking around his backyard. Kendall smiled faded and he became awkward all of a sudden. Cassadee was oblivious to this.

"I could introduce you to some cute girls," Kendall rephrased. Cassadee scratched her head, trying to decipher what he'd said. When she understood, her eyes widened to golf-ball size and her cheeks started to burn.

"What? Oh God, that's not what I meant," Cassadee said, shaking her head. "You've got it all wrong. I just meant that I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now. I mean, it…" Cassadee tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and sighed. She really needed to work on her speaking skills. Cassadee summoned up all of her courage and gave him a full, simple statement.

"I like talking to you," she wheezed. "I just wanna talk to _you_ for now." The corners of Kendall's lips turned up and he picked up his glass of punch. He tipped his head back and sipped slowly, leaving Cassadee in suspense.

"That's a relief," Kendall finally admitted, "Because I like talking to you, too, Cassadee."

**A/N: What'd you think? Leave a review and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews and story alerts and favorites and whatever else you can do on Fanfiction. **

**Reviewer Shout Out:**

**BurstOfSunshine**

**kitcool**

**Sunshine**

**bigtimerangergirl123**

**marisa lacey g**

**Chocolate gems and free convertibles and all of those goodies to you guys! Thanks for taking time to leave a review. You have no idea how awesome that is! (If anyone is not mentioned, or I spelled something incorrectly, I am truly, sincerely sorry.) **

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

"God, why didn't dad get me the car?" Jenny Tinkler complained as her sister's car ambled into the school parking lot. Cassadee rolled her eyes and moved the shift stick back. Her car wasn't even that nice.

"Because if he let you drive a car, you'd kill us," Cassadee said calmly. "Besides, I thought you were getting a ride from one of your friends." Jenny turned the rear view mirror towards herself and fixed her lipstick. Cassadee noticed her and looked down at her outfit. Was it okay? She was wearing a short, girly dress over her white jeans. On top, there was a tight, button-up vest. Cassadee suddenly felt inadequate as she stared at her pink Converse.

"Katy couldn't pick me up because her dad's car is too small," Jenny explained, messing up her makeup once again. "There wasn't enough room for me."

"Let's go!" Jenny exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of Cassadee's face. "I see Kendall!" Just at the mention of Kendall's name, Cassadee's cheeks flushed. She looked out the window to hide her stupid grin. he'd been so nice to her the day before.

Cassadee felt her arm being pulled for the seventh time that week. She followed with her sister, but then she started to trail behind. She suddenly wasn't even sure Kendall would even remember her.

Kendall was grabbing some of his essentials out of his trunk: hockey stick, hockey puck, hockey sweater, etc. He bumped his head against the car interior when he heard a screech outside. He pulled himself out of the back and glared. His expression softened when he saw it was a friend of his.

"Hi, Layne." He waved at a girl with sleek, dark hair that ran down her back. Her bangs were pinned to the side, like always. She had bronze skin, just like her cousin, Carlos Garcia. She was wearing baggy sweatpants, button-covered Crocs, and her volleyball T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She never bothered to dress amazingly for school. She claimed that it was a waste of energy that could go towards something more meaningful.

"Have you seen Carlos?" she asked, leaning on his car. Kendall shook his head.

"He'll be here." He heard another screech and cringed. What was with the girls at his school? He turned around and Jenny and her posse were staring up at him in awe. Kendall cleared his throat uncomfortably. Then he saw Cassadee standing a few feet behind them.

"Hey Cass," he said, as if they were old friends. "What's up?" Everyone looked at her, including Layne, and she hated the attention. It made her feel like she'd been caught doing something illegal.

"Hi," she said quietly. When she said this, they turned back to Kendall, the center of attention. That is, each person but Jenny.

"Since when do you know him?" she whispered. Jenny stared at her sister accusingly. Cassadee nervously picked at the fringe on the rips in her white skinnies.

"I saw him at the party," she replied. "No biggie." Just then, Kendall started on an exciting hockey story and Cassadee sighed in relief. Jenny was distracted again. She began to make her way out of the crowd, but someone grabbed her arm and twisted her around. Suddenly, she was face to face with a tall, toned girl with a cute pin in her hair. It was keeping her bangs from falling into her face.

"Who are you?" she asked, frowning menacingly. Cassadee tried to pull away, but she just tightened her grip.

"I'm Cassadee," she squeaked. "New student here. Sister of Jenny Tinkler." Layne let go of the girl, who instinctively jumped away.

"Are you a weirdo like her?" she inquired. Her lips were forming a jokey smile.

"I hope not," Cassadee laughed. "But I'm her twin, so you never know." Layne nodded, observing her thoroughly.

"I like you, Cassadee," Layne stated bluntly. "Sorry about crushing your wrist and all. I just wanted to know how you knew Kendall and not me. He's one of my best friends. I'm Carlos' cousin. He's one of Kendall's friends. He's always wearing this idiotic helmet. I really don't get why, but…" Layne continued to babble as Cassadee tuned her out. She was beginning to like this girl, but she talked a lot. Words shot out of her mouth faster than bullets out of an AK. She glanced over her shoulder and saw three attractive guys join Kendall in the group. Kendall shared a high-five with the tallest one, who had perfect hair that was the color of honey.

"That's him!" Layne exclaimed, whacking Cassadee on the shoulder. She stumbled backwards, but Layne didn't seem to notice this. Kendall smiled at Cassadee again when she straightened up, so she looked away focusing on her pink Converse sneakers. His eyes were so gorgeous…

"Guys," Kendall said, putting his arm on Cassadee, "This is Jenny Tinkler's twin sister, Cassadee." Cassadee weakened; he made her name sound like something beautiful. She barely realized one of Kendall's friends had begun to shake her hand.

"I'm Logan Mitchell," he said. His crooked smile and cocoa eyes made Cassadee feel a bit overwhelmed. How come popular people were so hot? He jerked a thumb at a boy with dark hair that was being attacked by a black hockey helmet. Cassadee immediately knew that he was Carlos. The resemblance between him and his cousin was uncanny. He waved in a cute, boyish way. The last one opened his mouth and Cassadee was instantly blinded. His teeth outdazzled diamonds.

"I'm James. James Diamond," he said, batting his long eyelashes. Cassadee was surprised that they didn't get tangled up in each other. He and the rest of the in crowd (and Jenny) gave her another round of stares. Cassade inwardly groaned. Then, a bell began to blare from inside the school building and the students trampled unaware passerby with their expensive Vans and Uggs, trying to get inside.

Cassadee didn't particularly enjoy being shoved and pulled by the populazzi, but it was the only way to find her way to her first class. She found herself in a science room with a few of the kids she'd met outside. The others were strangers. Her sister wasn't in this class, which both relieved and annoyed Cassadee. Although she was a wack job, she would know how to guide Cass through the giant school.

Kendall was sitting on one of the lab tables, checking out the small yellow bird inside the cage hanging from the ceiling. He stuck a finger between a pair of metal bars, urging the bird to step on ot it. The canary tentatively eyed his finger with suspicion. Cassadee clutched her schedule and backpack in her arms even tighter as she silently urged the bird to trust Kendall, watching the two from afar.

Cassadee found herself moving over to them. It was like she was drawn to Kendall or something. He peered up at Cassadee when she approached and opened his mouth in surprise.

"Oh," he uttered. His lips curved up slowly and the curious glint returned to his eyes. "Hey. I didn't know this was your first class, too."

"Y-yeah, it is," Cassadee stammered. _God, why did he make her feel like someone replaced her limbs with grape jelly?_ Kendall jumped off of the laboratory table. He was even closer to Cassadee than before. "Are none of your friends in this class, too? Well, technically I don't have any friends here. I mean, Layne is my new sorta friend, and I guess my sister is okay to have around"— Cassadee stopped herself when she realized that she was rambling.

Kendall just nodded as if he understood. "I know a bunch of people in here, but my closest friends are Logan, Carlos, James, and Layne. And maybe Steve."

"Who's Steve?" Cassadee asked, scanning the classroom for a boy who looked like a Steve. But then Kendall shook his head. He pointed up at the birdcage.

"Steve is the class pet," Kendall chuckled. His laughter was contagious, because Cassadee began to laugh, too. "Hey, I forgot to ask: what are your classes?" Cassadee surrendered her schedule to Kendall and he looked over it quickly. He made little comments about each period, like what teachers to look out for and how much homework Cassadee would be in for.

"Looks like we only have two classes together," Kendall pointed out. He made a cute little sound of annoyance. "Oh well. At least we have the same lunch hour." The second and final bell of the morning sounded and the teacher walked into the classroom. Cassadee timidly followed Kendall to the front, racing into the seat next to him.

**BTRBTRBTR**

"Thanks for letting me sit here." Cassadee placed her tray down next to Layne's. On the left side of their lunch table, there was a bunch of Layne's indoor volleyball teammates scattered about. All of the popular kids were on the right side. They were also the most talkative. Cassadee was sitting smack-dab in the middle.

"No problem," Layne replied, tearing open a packet of honey-mustard with her teeth. She squirted it into the ketchup and barbecue sauce already on her plate and mixed the condiments together. It looked like someone had thrown up a hot dog.

"So how're you liking your first day?" Cassadee looked up to see her sister sitting down across from her, along with Carlos, James, Logan, and, sigh, Kendall. He was beautiful: hot enough to bake cookies on.

"It's good," Cassadee mumbled, staring at her carrots. She didn't want kendall to see her with her mouth full. "I'd like to join a team soon. There are tons of things to choose from here, not like my old school."

"You should try out for the volleyball team," Layne's buddy, Taryn, said from behind her. She had red ringlets that went down to her collarbone and braces fixed into her mouth. They were the same color as the aluminum foil her sandwich was wrapped in.

Cassadee shook her head. Taryn may have looked cute off court with her cornflower blue eyes and petite but strong frame, but she was vicious in the gymnasium. Gym class last hour had been beyond brutal. "No thanks, I suck at sports."

"Yeah, that was kind of apparent in gym," Logan laughed. Cassadee blushed and flicked a piece of cheese at him. Jenny widened her eyes at her sister, which meant she was being uncool. Cassadee looked away and took a sip of her Gatorade.

"You could try out for cheer," said a voice. Everyone turned their heads to see Peyton DiLaurentis coming towards the table. "Although, from seeing your performance in gym, I'm not really sure you'll make it." She stood between Logan and Kendall until they both moved away from each other, making a space for her. She smiled cheerily and smoothed out her miniskirt before sitting.

Peyton DiLaurentis was one of the most popular students at this school, and from what Cassadee had gathered, she was also one of the wealthiest. She had the power and money to make anyone do whatever it was she desired; her name was her freakin' credit card. To make matters worse, she was very pretty. She had strawberry-blond locks that went down to the small of her back and adorably pert facial features. She was wearing her cheerleading top at that moment and the v-neck was very low cut. _Very_ low cut. James stared openly.

"Cassadee, didn't you used to take cheerleading a long time ago, like back in sixth grade?" Jenny asked, feigning curiosity. Cassadee glared at her. Jenny knew very well that Cassadee had been terrible. The only things she could remember to do were the splits and a cartwheel. Other than that, she was just as uncoordinated as her twin.

"If you have past experience, you should definitely try out," Kendall put in. He seemed sincere. "Plus, I'd love to see you cheering us on at the next hockey game." Peyton pulled a blue piece of paper out of her handbag and held it out to Cassadee. She had a sweet smile on her face.

"Come in tomorrow after school, Casey," she said. "We can't wait to see you." Cassadee didn't even notice the fudging up of her name. She smiled weakly and took the paper from Peyton. Peyton sauntered away, fully aware of the stares her swaying hips were getting.

Taryn grabbed the blue flyer from Cassadee's fingers and read over it quickly, her eyes darting from the top to the bottom. Layne rolled her eyes at Peyton, who was now on the other end of the cafeteria, talking with her entourage of cheerleaders.

"Please don't go to the dark side," Layne groaned. "The cheerleaders are practically carbon copies of Peyton. I don't want you to turn into one of them." Cassadee giggled at how dramatic Layne was being.

"Come on, Layne. She seems sweet," Cassadee argued. Layne shook her head, disagreeing.

"She's sweet until you get on her bad side. Then she's a bitch," Layne insisted, gossiping. "I called her out last year, and she's been humiliating me ever since. Too bad I'm untouchable." Layne closed her eyes and tilted her head back, attempting to drop a fry into her mouth. It narrowly missed her mouth and nose dived into her sweatpants. The fry bounced off, but the ketchup left a stain.

"Yeah, completely untouchable," Kendall said sarcastically, handing Layne a napkin. "So you gonna try out?" It took Cassadee a few seconds to realiza he was referring to her.

Jenny looked at her sister, waiting to see how she'd respond. "Uh, probably not. I'm not even very good."

"If you don't try out, Peyton will think you chickened out," Jenny said, checking her Bubblegum-Boy-pink nails. "Then she'll treat you the same way she treats Layne. And you don't want that." While what Cassadee's sister made sense, Cassadee was annoyed by Jenny's taunting tone of voice.

"Fine. I will," Cassadee declared, glaring at her twin. "And, unlike you, I _will_ make the team." At that moment, the bell sounded and Cassadee was grateful because she couldn't be around Jenny for any longer. She stood up and stormed away with her tray in hand.

**A/N: Don't judge Jenny so quickly. She may seem kind of bitchy right now, but she's just being sisterly. Plus, she's a little jealous…I hope you liked this. Sorry 'bout spelling mistakes.**


End file.
